Omega Fairy Trailer: Heroes Fall
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: A trailer I made for everything in the current future of Omega Fairy.


**Sup. Inhuman here. I'M BACK BITCHES! I am deeply sorry for the lack of updates for my major stories. There has been so much I have had to do, that I haven't even had the time to write the newest chapters for the stories! I hope you forgive me. With that, here is a trailer of what's coming up in Omega Fairy. I'm also gonna do a trailer for Demon, Bookworm, and Fairy, but I don't have the right theme for that yet and I don't know what I want to happen yet. With that, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **(it is excessively recommended that you listen to audiomachine's 'When It All Falls Down' when reading this, that is, if you read it at the correct speed.)**

John walked down the dirt road, his black cloak providing shade. His white duffel was slung over his shoulder in a careless manner, and he stood alone. He heard footsteps running up from behind him, and his nose caught the familiar smell of strawberries as he also heard metal clanking. He huffed and walked minutely faster.

"I'm already leaving. You don't need to hold me at sword point."

Lucy and Levy held each other as they both wept, standing in front of the grave.

"Why did you do that?" Lucy asked through her tears. "Why did you just stand there as it happened?"

John darkly glared at the man in front of him that killed another without even blinking.

"Jellal…You just made a grave mistake."

If one looked close enough, they could've seen a tear begin to form at the edge of his eye. John turned before anyone could double check, and soundlessly walked out of the guild.

"This is the last we meet, then."

"I hope so, monster." Erza growled.

John growled as he swung, his gauntleted fist ramming into Erza's abdomen. The woman grunted in pain before John's other fist rocketed into her face. She flew back, and the spear she currently had equipped dropped, only for John to catch it, spin, and hurl it at the downed woman.

Natsu whimpered as John lifted him by the shirt.

"Tell me, now." He growled. "I haven't had the best of days."

"P-p-p-please d-d-don't hurt me!"

John roared as he slammed full force onto the head of the fire dragon. The magical beast roared as it crashed to the ground. He flipped off of it and grabbed it by the horned nose with a death grip before yelling as he repeatedly slammed his lightning covered arm into the fire dragon's skull. Igneel roared in pain as John delivered his brutal onslaught.

The powerful man stomped forward, unimpeded by the guards in front of him shooting at him relentlessly. He slammed a foot into the ground, the floor shattering. The men flew everywhere as the man walked forward and kicked his way into the King's room.

"Hello, Faust. Your guards are a little paranoid. Thought I was someone else. I'm not as weak as that little 'hero', am I?"

John gasped in pain as he was kicked roughly in the stomach, the superior strength of his opponent causing massive damage. He flew up, only for his opponent to elbow him in the back and send him crashing down into the awaiting foot. He shot into the wall, and fell onto his opponents' foot. He was kicked up high enough so that his enemy could grab him by the neck.

Natsu grunted as his back connected with a wall. He tried to move his arms and screamed in pain. He looked down to see his forearms were broken. He heard a sickening _crack_ and Gray flew into the wall next to him, his left foreleg bent in the middle. Natsu looked in fear at his opponent, whose swirling purple eyes showed sadistic glee.

The white haired monster raised an eyebrow at the red haired woman in front of him, before easily lifting the blade from his shoulder and snapping the blade in two by simply increasing the strength of his grip.

"As if blades like that could hurt a being like me." He said calmly.

Cobra's eyes widened in fear before he screamed in fear. He stumbled and fell back, crawling away from the brown haired man in front of him. Cubelios slithered in front of him to protect its master, only to be batted away.

"I warned you."

The man, or monster, waltzed in front of them, bones swirling around him menacingly. His blade was held carelessly in his hand, which was covered in blood. The being smirked

"Who's next?"

Lucy scrambled away, desperately trying to run from the man behind her, who seemed to be taking his time.

"You can't run. All you can do is postpone your death. John isn't here to slow me down."

She felt a hand grab her by the ankle and tug her out of the small crawlspace in one move. She was lifted up and tears fell from her eyes as the man smiled sinisterly before screaming happily as he shot his blade down toward her neck.

The red haired woman's face met the monsters knee, blood immediately spilling out as her nose broke. She stood up groggily before her hair was grabbed and she was flung down, her stomach meeting the man's knee. She spit blood before she was grabbed by the neck and lifted. She scraped at his fingers with her own hands desperately as he leaned towards her face.

"Where's your hero now? I assume he's in the same position he was the last time you were like this." The monster sadistically spoke. A weak blast of fire was spat into his face and he turned his head in annoyance.

The eyes of Team Natsu widened in fear and surprise at the sight before them. An unconscious John was being dragged along the ground by the back of his torn shirt. The man who did it was smirking darkly at them.

John stood in frozen horror as the man in front of him cracked his neck. The man raised his signature black scythe and rested it on his shoulder before bringing his arm up to hang off the handle.

"Hello, Grand. Aren't you happy to see your old friend, _Reaper_?"

"No…You're dead! I killed you myself!" the monster gave a sadistic grin.

"Funny, you keep thinking you're the stronger of us two, which you _know_ is wrong."

John stumbled as he tried to gather his bearings, only to be slammed down to the ground by a massive black scythe.

He weakly stood up before a wave of black and purple energy shot at him, sending him at a wall.

A wave of fire blasted Reaper. He growled as he blocked it with his right arm. His arm froze thanks to a shot of ice magic immediately after. He snarled as he shattered the ice with sheer strength before several sharp shards of bone flew at the attackers. He was forced to look away thanks to a certain annoying weapons mage but relished in the sound of their pained cries.

Michael jackhammered his fist into his opponents' face, who grew angry and tore the limb off before smacking him with it, sending him flying away in pain.

A wisp of darkness shot out of the ground and formed into a man, kicking his opponent in the back of the head before fading away into darkness, shooting at his opponent and reforming with a fist rocketing into the fighters' face.

John yelled in rage as he destroyed his enemies. He kicked one in the stomach as he grabbed another by the neck and throwing him into the oncoming other. He was bombarded by a wave of white on his left, but instantly tore through it and charged his opponent. He shoulder checked the armored man and grabbed him before he could fly too far away, throwing him into the one opponent who had yet to move. His wrist was caught by something, and he immediately threw his arm forward, bringing the final conscious opponent towards him before elbowing her in the face.

"Don't hurt Fairy Tail again. I won't hold back next time if you do." He growled angrily.

He darkly glared at the men in front of him. He slowly started walking forward, and he started speaking.

"Never think that it's a good idea to hurt or piss me off." John growled, his voice brimming with power.

"This is a one-time deal." Reaper relented.

"The feeling's mutual. Come on." John growled back. The two stood back to back with their respective weapons out and ready. They yelled in sync before charging at the dragon before them, who roared in response and swung its black claws at them.

"You're pretty good." John praised "I can't deny that." The bald man smirked.

"Then let us continue, to see who's stronger." John chuckled.

"Oh, that isn't even a question."

A pillar of swirling black and white energy shot into the sky. Everyone stared at it in horror. Then a certain greedy earth wizard, doll wizard, and red eyed man were covered in auras of either black or white.

Lucy yelled in pain as John elbowed her in the stomach. He slammed a fist into her face, sending her flying. He leaned back, dodging a swing from an enraged Erza, before bringing his arm up under her arm to hit her chin.

A crystal ball shattered against his head, doing nothing but pissing him off. He launched a bolt of lightning at the woman, who lunged out of the way. There was a loud bang, and Ultear's shoulder exploded in blood. She screamed and held her shoulder in pain before glaring at the newcomer.

"I didn't know you were here."

John raised an arm to block against the gun, and he was hit in the stomach by another fist before he could get off his own. He flew back and used his gauntleted arms as a shield to block the oncoming bullet rain. He landed on the ground and spun with his arms out to the sides, lightning bolts firing out rapidly. His armored opponent immediately sprinted away, firing from a sniper in hopes of hitting his opponent.

He spun under the swing, getting into the white haired monsters guard and bringing an uppercut. His opponent smiled in dark pleasure as he brought his own, the two fists colliding and John being slammed into the ground. Reaper swung his scythe to his other arm and slammed the back of the blade into the side of John's head, not quite done with him yet.

Natsu steadied his stance and steeled himself as he emptied out his magical container. He had a steel gaze at the oncoming lightning bolt, before he opened his mouth and allowed the bolt to shoot into his mouth. He flew back and hit a tree. He didn't move for a couple seconds, worrying the onlookers. Then his head shot up, a smirk on his face and his normally black eyes changing to a blood red. His hands caught ablaze, only this fire also turned blood red. He forced himself out of the tree and reared his head, drawing in magic, before swinging forward, yelling words no one thought possible.

" **Primordial Flame Dragon's Roar!** " a torrent of blood red flames burned towards the surprised John, who got hit full force and flew through a couple trees.

John, Natsu, and Zero stood next to each other, glaring at the horde of soldiers coming at them.

"Ready?" John asked. The other two nodded before they unanimously reared their heads. They all drew a massive intake of magic, before swinging forward.

" **Primordial Flame Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu screamed, a torrent of blood red flames shooting out of his mouth

" **Primordial Reaper's Battle Cry!** " John and Zero screamed, a continuous stream of blood red lightning firing out of their mouths. The three beams of destruction combined, creating a red wave of fire and lightning that obliterated the army.

Zeref smiled softly at his opponents.

"Come at me then. End my life." He spoke.


End file.
